


Our First Mother's Day

by haleyc510



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mother's Day, Pregnancy! au, Pregnant!Clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleyc510/pseuds/haleyc510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long struggle with infertility and IVF that doesn't take, Clarke and Lexa are pretty much ready to give up on the "motherhood" thing until...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this, it's meant to be fluffy! Happy Mother's day to all of the moms out there, enjoy this gay trash.

When Lexa got home, she tossed her keys onto the counter and shrugged off her jacket. She glanced around the living room for Clarke, but she was nowhere to be seen. She quickly dropped the grocery bags onto the counter by her keys.

“Clarke? Baby, where are you?” Lexa called into the house, 

From down the hall, she heard a reply, “I’m in here.”

Lexa immediately relaxed at the sound of her wife’s voice. She grinned and made her way towards their room at the end of the hallway. 

At the doorway, Lexa kicked off her shoes and took in the sight of Clarke laying in the middle of their bed. Her eyes were tired and she was still in her shirt and jeans, as if she hadn’t even changed after getting home. 

Lexa moved towards the foot of the bed and crawled towards Clarke, settling into her side. 

“How was your day?” Lexa tangled their hands together and she felt Clarke running her fingers across the wedding band on Lexa’s ring finger,

“It was good. Long, but good.” Clarke shifted a bit and pulled Lexa closer into her. “It’s better now that my beautiful wife is home.”

Lexa felt a smile creep across her face and she buried her head into Clarke’s neck. She placed a quick kiss and then asked,

“How was the appointment today? I know you said you didn’t want me to come, but I still wish I had been there with you.”

Clarke was quiet for a few long moments before she responded to Lexa, “Does it really bother you that I didn’t want you to be there?”

Lexa took a deep breath and sat up, “I didn’t fight you on it because you’re my wife, and I love you, and I understand that sometimes you have reasons for doing things that don’t make sense sometimes.” She paused again, then continued, “But yea, it did bother me. Because you were going to an obstetrician to see if you were pregnant. And I wanted to be with you in case we got to see our baby for the first time.”

“Lexa, I didn’t want you to come because I didn’t think I could bear to see the look on your face if it didn’t work out again.”

Lexa looked up and met Clarke’s eyes,

“You know I don’t blame you for-”

“I know you don’t blame me. There’s nobody to blame.You can’t carry a child and every time we tried IFV with me it just never took, so I blamed me. Because why couldn’t I give us children? There’s nothing wrong with me, how do I keep messing it up?”

“Clarke, you know that it’s not your responsibility to supply me with children, right? You aren’t some seventeenth century queen who has to bear children for her husband. You’re my wife, and my equal, and I don’t need children to be happy and fulfilled in our life and marriage.”

“I know that Lexa, it’s just one of those things.”

They sat in silence for what felt like hours until Lexa whispered to Clarke,

“So I take it there wasn’t any good news at the doctor’s today?” Clarke shook her head and then sat up, Lexa gave her a confused look. “I need more than a headshake because that could go either way.”

Clarke suddenly grinned, “Good news. Really good news.”

Lexa’s eyebrows shot up and her eyes widened in surprise, 

“Are you serious?”

Clarke was grinning like mad now and she added, “Good news and maybe not-so-good news.”

“What’s the not-so-good news?”

“Well, they confirmed the pregnancy with a urinalysis and then decided to go ahead and do a sono to make sure it was viable.” Lexa was staring at Clarke attentively and Clarke was nearly shaking with happiness, “When they ran the sono, they determined that there was not one viable blob of fetus, but two.”

Lexa stopped breathing. Her eyes dropped to Clarke’s stomach and she slowly slid up the fabric of her shirt. When Clarke’s stomach was fully exposed Lexa slowly ran her fingers over the soft skin below her wife’s belly button,

“There are babies in there?” Lexa’s voice was soft and shaky as if she was fighting back tears. Clarke nodded and began to tear up as well when Lexa leaned down and kissed the plane of Clarke’s stomach, her hands shaking and pressing softly into her sides as if she was afraid it would all fly away.

Clarke ran her hand though Lexa’s long chestnut waves and pulled her up into a soft kiss. Lexa kept her left hand touching Clarke’s stomach as she leaned into her wife’s lips.

When they broke the kiss, Lexa rested her forehead against Clarke’s and breathed in deeply. Lexa pulled back suddenly,

“Clarke, oh my God.”

“What is it?”

“It’s Mother’s Day.” Lexa kissed Clarke again softly, “Our first Mother’s Day.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little discussion/fluff happens, we get to see what Lexa does for work, and a lil hint of something next chapter ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole fic will probably be relatively unbeta'd. I do my best to edit it myself but I'm lazy and pregnancy research is already really awful so...

Clarke was flipping through her and Lexa’s closet to find a clean pair of jeans while Lexa brushed her teeth at the sink. She heard the water stop running and Lexa’s feet pad across the hardwood floors into the closet with her. 

“How are we going to go about telling people about this?”

Clarke tilted her head to the side, “Maybe we just go with the first trimester rule? The risk of miscarriage is slim to none after that so it should be okay then.”

Lexa felt her stomach drop at the word “miscarriage”. It reminded her that even though Clarke was pregnant, they weren’t out of the woods yet. 

Lexa took in a deep breath and wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist, “That works just fine.”

Lexa turned and kissed the side of Clarke’s neck and grinned when she felt her wife shiver. She peppered a few more across her neck and then to her cheek and back towards her ear. 

Lexa whispered, “I love you.”

Clarke smiled softly, “I love you more, you nerd.”

Lexa pulled away and picked a jacket from her side of the closet to shrug on,

“I was thinking that we should just pick out gender neutral names because the twins are going to be fraternal, so they could be both boys, girls, or one of each.”

Clarke smiled, “I’m like, literally 26 days pregnant Lexa, we’ve got time.” Clarke began to pull on a pair of black leggings instead of jeans, “And besides, we can always find out the gender of the babies before they’re born.”

“What if one of them is trans though, a gender neutral name would be great regardless.”

“I never said I was against the neutral name, Lex, I understand.” Clarke turned to face Lexa and wrapped her arms around her neck, Lexa’s hands finding their home on Clarke’s waist, “And I know how excited you are about this, and believe me, I am too.” 

Clarke leaned in closer to Lexa’s face and Lexa bumped their noses together. Both of them smiled and simply enjoyed the moment of being together.

The silence was broken when Lexa’s watch beeped and she jerked away quickly,

“Shit, I’m going to be late.”

Clarke let her go and followed her out into the bathroom. Lexa checked her watch again, and she cursed under her breath.

“What’s wrong baby?”

Lexa dug into the top drawer and fished out her glasses, 

“I have a 9AM this morning and I don’t have time to put in my contacts.”

Lexa shoved her glasses onto her face, a bit crooked, and made her way out of their room and towards the garage. Clarke quickly trailed after her and grabbed a banana. 

Lexa was adjusting her tie at the garage door and Clarke rested her hand on Lexa’s shoulder,

“Hey, don’t forget to eat, you’ll crash around noon if you don’t.”

Lexa gave her a soft smile and grabbed the fruit from her wife,

“You take such good care of me, you know that?”

Clarke pressed a quick kiss to Lexa’s lips and then adjusts her glasses so they rest evenly across her face.

“I know.” They share a small smile and then Clarke pats Lexa on the butt, pushing her out the door, “Now go change some lives.”

Lexa climbed into the driver’s seat and she said to Clarke, “I love you.”

“I love you more.”

\-----------------

“Woods, you’re late!”

“I know Anya, I had an eventful day yesterday.”

Anya raised her eyebrows, “I know it was Mother’s Day, but you and Clarke can’t make babies that way.”

Lexa rolled her eyes and smiled, “I’m aware.” She ran her fingers through her hair a couple of times, “Is Aden here?”

“He’s always early.”

Lexa muttered a few choice words, then quickly made her way to her office down the hallway.

Aden was sitting on the bench by her doorway looking extremely dejected and Lexa felt her heart sink in her chest.

“Hey little man, sorry I’m late.” She unlocked the door to her office and gestured for Aden to walk inside, “The wife and I were having a conversation and we lost track of time.”

At the mention of Clarke, Aden’s eyes brightened. Something about hearing Lexa talk about Clarke always made Aden perk up.

“How is Clarke doing?”

Aden was perched on the edge of the couch, eager to hear about Lexa’s wife. Lexa smiled and shook her head,

“Can you keep a secret?” Aden shook his head, “Well, that’s good. I’m not really supposed to tell anybody until two months from now.”

Aden furrowed his brow in confusion, “Why do you have to wait? What is it? Lexa, tell me please!”

Lexa grinned at the boy’s enthusiasm, “We found out yesterday that Clarke is pregnant with twins. We weren’t going to tell people until she made it out of her first trimester.”

“That’s amazing! I’m so happy for you guys.”

Lexa smiled bashfully, “Thank you.” She paused, flipping through her notes, “Now enough about me, how is everything going with you? Any new developments with that girl you were telling me about?”

Aden grinned, then his face fell slightly, “Um, sort of.”

Lexa raised her eyebrows and gestured for him to continue,

“She said she likes me, which is great. But it’s complicated because she doesn’t know if she likes all of me, if you catch my drift.” 

“She doesn’t know if she can be attracted to your anatomy?” Aden nodded and Lexa continued, “Well, I didn’t want this appointment to get super serious super quickly, however, I think that this is a situation that many trans people encounter in searching for a relationship. It’s important to make the choice whether or not the person you are looking for a relationship with will be able to accept every part of you in whatever level your relationship is at.”

Aden nodded, “It’s kind of awful really, because whenever I try to date straight girls, I’m not man enough because I don’t have a dick, and whenever I try to date queer girls they have an entire sexuality crisis because ‘Oh no I’m attracted to a guy! Who am I?’ and I get smashed to pieces in the crossfire.”

Lexa gave him a comforting look and Aden breathed out a heavy sigh,

“Do you think that if you try to explain to her more about being trans and about the fluidity of sexuality that she’d understand or be willing to learn?”

Lexa asked, Aden fell deep into thought. Lexa took a moment to look at the boy sitting on her couch. 

Aden had been one of her first patients when she started her practice here, and she cared very deeply for him. Aden had been coming to see her every two weeks for the better part of four years. He was 17 now and the reality of growing up was weighing heavily on him, surmounted with beginning to transition on the horizon.

“I think she might. She’s told me before that she isn’t opposed to ‘experimenting’. But I don’t want to be an experiment for her, I just want to be her boyfriend, y’know?”

“It’s not going to be easy by a long shot, but if it was easy it wouldn’t be worth doing.”

Aden rolled his eyes at Lexa’s old piece of advice,

“You tell me that every time we have an appointment.”

Lexa quirked an eyebrow at the boy, “Has it ever stopped being true?”

\-----------------

Clarke had taken the day off, anticipating being relatively heartbroken over not being pregnant. However, in a happy turn of events, she was at home looking at baby clothes.

It was difficult to look at clothes she truly thought were cute without knowing the gender of the babies yet, but it was still cute to imagine. 

Her favorite so far were the matching pink onesies with “I love my mommies” printed on the front. Her heart swelled in her chest at the image of dressing two little munchkins into matching clothes. Seeing Lexa grinning down at a little smiling face and a matching set of brilliant green eyes.

Clarke had to pick up her phone and call Lexa then, unable to contain her excitement.

It rang several times before Lexa picked up, slightly out of breath,

“Is everything okay?”

Clarke let out a full-bellied laugh and she could nearly feel Lexa scowling at her through the phone,

“Yes, baby, everything is fine. I was just looking at baby clothes and I wanted to hear your voice.”

Lexa released a huge sigh of relief, “Oh thank God. I thought something had happened.”

“No, nothing happened. I just miss you.”

Clarke smiled when she heard Lexa chuckle lightly.

“You won’t have to miss me much longer, I have one appointment left and then I’m all yours.”

Clarke hummed, “Well, hurry because I have a surprise for you when you get home.”

“Oh really?”

Clarke bit her lip and nodded, “Don’t keep me waiting, baby.”

“I love you so much.”

“I love you more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment below with what you want to see Clexa do next chapter or further in the future! I have a loose idea of where this is going and certain things I want to happen but if you have specific things you want to see I'll try to plug it in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heartbeats???? Disbelief???? The long awaited return of a wayward author....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really very sorry that this fic has not updated in literally 7 months. But essentially i was in an awful rut with my mental health and gender and kinda didnt want to live so writing wasnt the most important thing ever. But i think im on an upward slope rn. So after a long ass time, heres a really short chapter.

“To be honest with you, this is one of my favorite things we do.”

 

“Look at each other naked? I agree.”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes, “I guess that’s a part of it, but I meant more just the showering together thing. It’s just nice to be close and intimate without it having to be sexual.”

 

“Hmm, I think I may prefer what we were doing before, but that’s just because sex with you may be one of my favorite things in the world.”

 

Clarke sighed and leaned back towards Lexa. Lexa began to work shampoo into Clarke’s hair and the blonde hummed at the feeling of Lexa’s running through her long locks. Soon Lexa rinsed Clarke’s hair and began to condition it,

 

“Do you want boys or girls?”

 

Clarke was quiet for a moment before she answered, “Ideally I would like two boys. But I could probably deal with a boy and a girl.”

 

Lexa laughed, “Not big on raising girls?”

 

“I was a holy terror my entire childhood and teen years, I’m also fairly certain I still give my mother entirely too much stress to this day.” Clarke turned around to face Lexa, looping her arms around her neck, “I would not wish a mini-me on us in any way shape or form.”

 

Lexa leaned in and kissed Clarke soundly, “Well then, we hope for two boys.”

 

Clarke subtly spun Lexa around and into the spray of warm water, “Come on, it’s your turn to get your hair washed.”

 

Lexa smiled and Clarke felt her heart flutter in her chest because, geez, this woman was her wife.

 

\------------------

 

“What are you most worried for? In terms of being pregnant?”

 

Clarke furrowed her brow for a moment, “I’m not sure. Being the size of a whale is pretty frightening but it’s hard to imagine right now. These little ones are about the size of apple seeds right now.”

 

Lexa gazed at Clarke in wonder and Clarke leaned further into her on the couch. Lexa held onto Clarke tightly and it was difficult to pinpoint what she was feeling at that moment. She was amazed that the woman in her arms was carrying their children. She was ecstatic that she was going to get to be a mother. She was so undeniably, and unbelievably in love with this woman also, which made all of those emotions surmount.

 

“I picked up your vitamins and stuff at Walgreens today.” Lexa’s voice cracked and Clarke turned around to look at her wife’s face.

 

Lexa was crying. Clarke brought her hands up and wiped away Lexa’s tears quickly,

 

“Hey, what’s the matter?”

 

Lexa sniffled, “I just love you and our little apple seed babies so much.”

 

Clarke felt a laugh bubble up inside of her and she kissed Lexa soundly. Lexa wrapped her arms tightly around her wife’s waist and held her close.

 

When the two broke apart, Clarke glanced down and said, 

 

“You know, before we know it I won’t be able to lay on you like this without crushing you.”

 

Lexa rolled her eyes, “I doubt you would crush me, my dear. I’m stronger than I look, remember?”

 

A blush ran up Clarke’s cheeks and she coughed, “I’m afraid I don’t. You may have to remind me, oh wife of mine.”

 

Lexa climbed off of the sofa and grabbed Clarke’s hands, pulling her up with her. When they were both standing, Lexa squatted down and lifted Clarke up over her shoulder. 

 

Clarke laughed loudly and said, “Lexa this is not what I meant!”

 

Lexa began walking the two of them down the hallway towards their bedroom, “Well, it’s what you got.”

 

\-----------------

 

“So Mrs. Griffin, you’re about 10 weeks along now?”, Clarke shook her head yes and squeezed Lexa’s hand tightly. The doctor read through Clarke’s chart once more and then smiled at the two women. “I think you two have a big surprise today.”

 

Lexa furrowed her brow and Clarke asked, “Wait, do you mean we might get to hear the heartbeats?” Clarke’s eyebrows raised in surprise when they received a nod from the ultrasound tech. She quickly set her gaze on Lexa, whose eyes were already beginning to water. “Baby, you can’t cry already, we haven’t even heard anything yet!”

 

Lexa groaned and wiped her eyes quickly. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be this emotional. I just never thought I would get to experience this and now it’s happening right in front of my eyes.”

 

Clarke’s expression softened and she squeezed Lexa’s hand again before they were interrupted.

 

“Are you ready for the gel, Clarke? I’ve been told it can be a little cold.”

 

“Yea, let’s do it.”, She nodded in response. When they tech squeezed the jelly onto her stomach she jumped on the table and bit back a squeal, “Shit! That’s more than just a little cold!”

 

“I’m sorry about that.” The ultrasound tech began to rub the wand over Clarke’s lower stomach and kept trying to get a clear picture, “Are you ready for me to turn the volume up on these kiddos?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

Clarke and Lexa spoke in unison. 

 

The women looked at each other and giggled, almost like children on Christmas morning. When the tech found the right spot and then flipped the volume knob, a small, rapid fluttering filled the room. 

 

“There they are. You can kind of hear the two beats overlapping but it’s very subtle because their blood supply is almost identical.”

 

Clarke was staring in silence at the monitor, completely mesmerized by the sight and sounds of her soon-to-be children and Lexa simply held onto Clarke’s hand for dear life. 

 

“Would you like a picture and a recording of your ultrasound this afternoon?” Clarke nodded almost dumbly and then turned her head towards her wife. “Here are some wipes to clean your stomach with. I’ll be right back, I have to burn this to a dvd.”

 

“Lex? Are you okay?”

 

Clarke wiped her stomach off quickly and then moved to sit in the chair next to Lexa. She gripped her wife’s hands tightly and gently ran her thumbs across the top. She had seen Lexa be quiet when she was overcome with emotions and she knew that the best way to help her was to just be with her.

 

Lexa nodded slightly. A few moments passed and the brunette turned and slowly fell into Clarke, who wrapped her arms around Lexa’s shoulders, holding her wife tightly to her

 

The two sat there for what seemed like forever. Clarke simply held onto Lexa and Lexa just breathed in the comfort that Clarke gave her. 

 

The moment was cut short when the technologist came back in briefly to give Clarke the dvd of the twins. She thanked them and they excused themselves quickly. 

 

“Clarke?” Lexa seemed very small and almost childlike in her words and posture,

 

“Yes, baby?”

 

“Tell me it’s all real.” Lexa was still sitting in the office chair staring nearly catatonic at the tiles, “Tell me I’m not just dreaming and that when I wake up tomorrow we’re still going to be having babies.”

 

Clarke waved the dvd in front of Lexa and then pulled her from the chair by her left hand. 

 

“As sure as this ring is on your finger, Lexa, we’re really having babies.”

 

Lexa took in a deep breath and then let it out slowly. When she looked up to meet Clarke’s eyes, they were shining with tears that almost fell. 

 

“Then let’s do this.”

 

Clarke grinned and pulled Lexa into a kiss that probably crossed the line of appropriate for an ob-gyn clinic, not that that mattered to either of them.


End file.
